Trapped Together in Pain or Happiness?
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: One-Shot, it's long too! Shido is forced back with Cain and he fights him every step of the way, but can he really fight against his heart or will he give in to what he has always wanted from the beginning?


_Trapped Together in Pain or Happiness?_

By Dark Angel From Mercury

One-Shot

I don't own Nightwalker, if I did Cain and Shido would be together! I do this for fun!

Everything in this world can be missed during the day if you can only come out at night. Some call us the night hunters, or night breeds, but I call us the Night Walkers. You may not believe me but I am over five centuries old, I come from Transylvania. I live in San Francisco now, as far away from that town as I can be. Why you may ask? Simple, my old coven, the oldest coven in the world, they are called the Dark Souls. Reason is the blood of Dracula the most powerful vampire ever known courses through our veins. Mine as well, even if I was turned into a vampire against my will. You might be wondering why I'm still alive if I don't want to be a vampire. Well after a century of living with my coven, I left never to kill another human. I do kill breeds –which is a lower form of vampires- or as I like to call them night breeds. Sorry I haven't even said my name, its Tatsuhiko, Shido, I'm a private detective hunting the night breeds.

I have a human donor, so I don't go hungry from the lack of blood that a vampire does need, her name is Matsunaya, Yayoi. I have a learning vampire in my care, she still needs to learn what it really means to be a vampire, and her name is Yamazuki, Riho. I also have a very weird looking fairy friend, whom I am glad to know, her name is Guni. Well was, my friends were killed by a night breed a little while back. I'm not leaving though. My ex-lover Cain keeps coming around trying to convince me to go with him back to the coven. He claims to still love me, but I'm not so sure if he does, for he does many things to me all the time. I know I still love him, it's just I hate how he thinks us vampires are the rulers of the world. I feel someone watching me, so I look up at him. I sigh, turning away from him not wishing to talk to him now.

"Come now Shido, why not just give in to your desires and come back to us, to me," purrs out Cain.

"Why so you can mistreat me again, besides I don't wish to be punished by the Lord for leaving the coven," I growl back at him.

"I promise it will not be bad, I made him tell me your punishment" speaks Cain smoothly.

"Hmm, no" I turn away from him.

"Fine, Marcus, Lily, Harry, Sora" calls Cain.

Four vampires appear in my office, I watch as Marcus and Harry go into my room grabbing my coffin and disappear. Lily and Sora grab me, and we disappear, I watch as the castle to the coven appears before me. Great, I am back where I do not wish to be, Sora pulls out some cuffs for my wrists and ankles. Vampire cuffs, so that even the strongest vampire cannot break them. Sora puts them on me, then Lily pushes me towards the castle, I sigh as the doors open and out comes Cain.

"Come, a meeting will be taking place soon" calls Cain's voice.

I walk up the steps and into the castle. I walk towards the back of the castle knowing the vampires live underground. I see the elevator. A young looking vampire is waiting for us to get in. Sora pushes me into the thing, as Lily and Cain step in as well. We go down, I really don't want to go to the council meeting or see the Lord. We walk down the dirt path past the Sleeping Chambers to the Grand Hall. All meetings are held in the Grand Hall, that way all vampires show up to the meeting. The grand doors come into view. I can't believe I'm back here. The guard stops us because I can't go in until the Lord addresses me.

Cain, Lily, and Sora go in, I sigh as I wait twenty minutes for them to call me. The door opens again and I step into the hall. I can see the council looking at me. I look right up at our Lord showing no signs of fear. It is useless to think he will kill me right now. I have to live through whatever it is because Cain wants me.

"Shido long time, no see" says our Lord.

"Yes a long time my Lord, but if I must could we skip the introductions and go straight to my punishment, sir," I say not caring at this point.

"Yes, yes your punishment for leaving is to be sealed into a vampire's coffin for four months, as for killing the night breed you will re-bond and re-mate with Cain, and for turning a human into a vampire without permission you will have to bare Cain one child in three years time" smiles out Lord.

"Yes my Lord" I say bowing.

A guard comes in grabbing my cuffs he leads me out of the room. I don't look back because I do not wish to see Cain's face. The vampire leads me to the Coffin Cave. This is where any vampire is sent to be in the vampire coffin. I see four coffins already shut, coming from the first is a scream for blood. This one was most likely sentenced to death by starvation. The second one is rattling the coffin, most likely going to live.

From the third one, scratches can be heard, so a young vampire is in that one. The last one, one can hear a voice talking calmly to themselves. A coffin is pulled up next to the last one. I calmly walk over to it. I let a vampire help me get into the coffin, as I lay down I close my eyes and place my hands over my chest. I hear the lid close and nails being driven into the coffin, locking me in. I hear the vampires all leave, and I hear a vampire start talking to me.

"So another vampire locked into a coffin, who are you and what are you in for" states the vampire.

He makes it sound like we are criminals. "I'm Shido and I'm in for leaving the coven, I'll be here for four months," I answer.

"I'm Mike, and I'm in for trying to mate with Cain forcibly and I'll be here for two more months," laughs Mike.

Mike doesn't say anything else for a while, good I don't feel like talking to anyone. So Mike tried to mate with Cain by force, well he gets what he deserves. Cain won't bond with anyone except me, which I know for sure. Nothing is going to happen for four months, might as well sleep through it all. I close my eyes again falling into a deep sleep. I start to dream. The dream is of when Riho, Yayoi, and Guni were still alive. I do miss them a lot. Those three girls turned my life into something worthwhile. I seem them smiling while talking about the latest night breed attack.

For a while, everything was nice and lovely until that night breed attacked. The breed captures and kills Guni, I charge it trying to attack it, but instead the thing grabs Yayoi. The breed kills her before moving toward Riho. I can't reach her in time so I watch as the breed takes out Riho heart, killing her. I finally kill the breed but it's too late, they are all dead. I slid down to my knees and I start to cry. I jolt awake hitting my head on the coffin. I rub my head as I sigh closing my eyes.

"Hey Shido you awake yet?" asks Mikes.

"Yeah Mike why?" I answer and ask.

"I just wanted to say see you in two months, I'm free" laughs Mike voice as he walks away.

I sigh knowing he is just bragging about it as I have two more months to go before I can leave. I try to go back to sleep and not think about the blood that I have not had in a long time. Two months and I'll be out of here, than I have to re-mate with Cain. I have to give birth to a child of his in three years time, good thing it is only one. Vampires are strict when it comes to fulfilling their punishments. I shall be stuck here forever, never to leave Cain's side again. I sigh as I close my eyes again, I can't help what is going to happen. I shall sleep the last two months away and hope somehow that Cain dies before I am released from this coffin.

Even though I know that is impossible. I will have to mate with him. I just don't want to! I wake up the lid being pried off the coffin I am in. Great, it is over with already! I sigh and drink the blood they feed me. I can't believe I went that long without something to drink. Blood has never tasted so good in my life. I can't believe I just thought that! Where the hell did that come from? Now I have to re-bond and re-mate with Cain. I look up to the doorway to see Cain waiting for me. I notice a coffin is back in the place Mike's was. I wonder if someone did something wrong again.

"That damn Mike keeps trying to make me mate with him. This is his fourth time in the Coffin Cave" speaks Cain as if knowing what I was wondering about.

"I see, poor bastard should be happy he isn't mated to you" I growl out not letting him touch me.

It is bad enough I have to have sex with him, but I also have to drink his blood and bare him a child. I really wish I didn't have too! I follow Cain to his room, knowing that Cain wants to mate as soon as he can with me.

"Soon my love, we will be as one again. And this time we shall have a real family instead of just others that we know and are friends to" speaks Cain into my ear.

"You mean your friends as I'm not allowed to talk to anyone you don't approve of" I snarl jumping away from him.

"True, but I believe they all think you are their friend as well" smiles Cain shutting the door to his rooms.

I refuse to call his rooms my rooms. I don't want to live here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to mate with him. I don't want to have his child. However, there is not a thing in this world that I can do to escape my fate.

"Are we going to mate tonight or are you going to give me a night to recuperate from not having blood for four months?" I ask as I sit down on his bed.

"I'll let you rest for tonight but tomorrow night we are mating and bonding again" speaks Cain as he motions for me to stand up.

I let him undress and redress me with a nightgown. He likes it when he can slip it off to get me naked very quickly. No hassle! I lay down in the bed. I don't try to move away from him as he slips in next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up against his body as close as possible. I just close my eyes and try to get sleep to claim me quickly so I don't have to put up with being awake for this shit. I don't want to be here! I just want to die! I have nothing to live for now that the ones I called family are dead! I don't want to be bound to Cain again! I hate Cain! Even if he does make my body feel so good.

He just knows where to touch me from when we were true lovers. Before I ever found out about his true views and thoughts on humans, and before I learned he was a vampire. I hate the thought of how he can make me beg for him, just by touching certain spots all over my body. I don't stay awake for very long, and when I wake up Cain is already gone from the bed. I sigh and sit up, and find my clothes are already laid out for me. I get up and put the clothes on, knowing they won't be on me long enough to say so. He'll want to spend most of the night mating and bonding with me like he did the first time.

I'm not sure I want to do such a thing but I can't stop him because it is my punishment and I have to take it. I'm not sure I'm strong enough to leave my child behind or strong enough to break the bond and mate marks and take off with the child to escape him. My strength last time almost fell and I almost came back to him a couple of months after I had gotten away from him. I sit down in a chair away from the door and pick up a book from the shelf next to the chair. I can't believe he keep the books I had first brought in. He has even updated it with books that I would read from over the centuries.

I turn to the first page and lose myself in the book. It's a textbook on the body make up from three hundred years ago. I look up when I hear the door open and in step's the one person I rather never see again. I'll have to stop thinking these things because once we are bonded and mated we'll be able to hear each other's thoughts. I know what he wants, so I bookmark my page and place the book on the table. I get up and go to the bathroom. I undress and step into the shower. I adjust the water to the right temperature and get under the spray. I sigh as I wash down my body knowing it is important to be clean for this.

I get out of the shower and step into the bedroom, dripping wet. I watch as he eyes my body before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I sit down on the bed and get myself mentally ready for what is about to happen. A few minutes later Cain walks out of the bathroom completely naked as well. Cain walks up to me and leans down kissing me on the lips. I open my mouth for him, knowing that I can't fight back regardless of how much I want to. I lean back onto the bed, letting him take control of the situation, as it is rightfully his. He starts kissing down my neck. I don't move or moan out because I don't feel anything toward him anymore.

I do know he can bring those feelings back and that's what I don't want. He bites me in the neck in my soft spot. I moan out because it is one of my sweet spots. I try not to arch into him but if he sinks his fangs deep into my neck. If he sucks blood from me, I won't be able to stop my body or the pleasure that will course through my body. He drinks a little from me, before he trails down to my nipple, leaving behind a blood trail. He bites my nipple drawing a little blood. He smears it around before he kisses over to my other nipple. He treats this nipple the same way.

I know what he is trying to do and it is working. However, it is not working as much as he likes. He moves down my body. I try not to arch up into his body as he trails kisses down to my hips. He stops short of my penis. He licks the tip before taking me into his mouth. My god, does that feel so wonderful. I can't believe I ever left him. I moan and arch my body even if my mind is saying no. I should just let myself go and just feel. Even though I don't love him anymore, as I used to, doesn't mean I can't enjoy having sex with him. He chuckles and it vibrates my penis. I jerk my hips and try to thrust into his mouth.

He holds me down as he sucks, he thinks he has won but he hasn't. At least I hope he hasn't. I think as I cum into his mouth. Oh my, I don't think I have ever cum like that with anyone else but Cain. I don't struggle as he spreads my legs far apart from each other.

"Time to bond and mate to each other for good this time" smiles Cain sticking a cool slick finger into my body.

"God" I say trying to get away from the intruding finger.

"Don't struggle too much or else this will hurt more than meant too" whispers Cain into my ear as he sticks in a second finger and stretches me out.

"You know as well as I do that I don't want this. I'm only letting you do this because of the Lord," I growl out as he puts in a third and stretches me out as much as he is ever going to.

"Oh I know, but one day you will love me again, just like you did before you found out I was a vampire" smiles Cain placing himself and getting ready to enter me.

He leans in and licks my collarbone. I growl out, as he bares his fangs at me. He bites into me at the same time as thrusting completely into me. I scream out and bite into him, trying to get rid of the pain. He continues to thrust deeply, fast, and hard into my body. My mouth stays open in a soundless scream. He pulls back and licks his lips as he twists his hips slightly to make me moan in pleasure from hitting my prostate.

"Come now Shido, at least enjoy yourself. We'll be doing this for the rest of your eternal life. Shido, I love you so much" speaks Cain huskily into my ear.

"Like I'll ever love you back or enjoy you raping my body. I'm only letting this because of the damn Lord," I snap back as my fangs disappear back into the upper part of my mouth.

"Shido, you'll love me. You love me right now but you won't admit it because you are stubborn," whispers Cain before biting softly into my earlobe.

I don't care if I do love him, I won't enjoy myself or ever tell him that again. I know how to block parts of my mind from the bond. He won't be able to see or hear everything because I can and will block it from him. I gasp as he hits my prostate a few more times before he reaches in between our bodies and starts to pump my erection in time with his thrust. I can feel a little trickle of blood because of how hard he is thrusting into me. We may be marble like but only vampires can harm vampire. Even during sex or making love if a vampire is not careful their mate will bleed. Cain has never gone easy on me, not even when I was a human.

But then again, I kind of…sort of…like it rough…to where I bleed just a little bit. And it seems after all this time apart; he still knows what I like. He still knows what I love and don't love when making love. I gasp and arch my body as I cum all over our stomachs. I can feel the warm liquid gushing into my body signaling that he has climaxed as well. I don't move even when he lays beside me. He pulls me up against his side while I wait for the signal that tells me I'm pregnant with his first child. I close my eyes as a tingling sensation races throughout my entire body. Everyone will be pleased to know that I am pregnant with Cain's first child. I can't believe I'm going to give birth to an immortal child. At least our children will grow until they are eight years old, and be as tall, or taller, or shorter than Cain and I.

At eight years of age, they will be mature adults. I let myself slip away into a deep sleep. I am hoping that I don't wake up for a very long time. Although, I know that is impossible. I'll wake up in a few hours, just before dusk. I always wake up around that time. I open my eyes and look to my right to see Cain still sleeping. I get up and get dressed. I move to the living room, sit down in a chair, and pick up the textbook I was reading from before. I open the book up and start to read to pass the time until Cain wakes up. I know I should try to find a way out of this Coven's home but I also know it is a useless idea to think about it.

I can only escape by going above ground before trying to escape. I am not allowed above ground for three years, thus I can't escape. I'm not too happy about that but I can't do a thing about it. I'm stuck as Cain's mate and barer of his child. The Lord knows that I will not leave my child here if I try to leave after my three years are up. I will bide my time until my child is of age before asking my child whether he wants to live here or run away from his father and the Dark Souls Coven. I look up when the door to his chambers open up and Sora and Lily walk into the room. I don't say anything as I watch the two of the move into the room smiling at me.

"It is a good thing we came to see Cain and Shido" speaks Sora.

"Yes, we wouldn't want Shido to try to run away" smiles Lily.

"Shut up, and get the hell out of here. I know better than to try to run while underground" I growl out throwing my book at Sora.

"Hey, watch what you throw. Textbooks hurt you know" chuckles Sora tossing the book onto the coffee table.

"Leave" I growl out walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"He sure can be crabby when he doesn't get his way" chuckles Lily.

"Cain, wake your ass up" speaks Sora. "The Lord wishes to see you and Shido as soon as you two have feed. He wishes to know if Shido is pregnant or not."

"So you two are the reasons why my Shido is hiding and thinking dark thoughts," remarks Cain as he leaves the bedroom.

Damn straight they are. I don't need baby vampires coming and taunting me as if I'm some child. I'm a grown adult vampire that knows when I have been beaten, damn the Lord for doing this, for making this my punishment. I bend over the toilet and puke my guts out. Gah, I hate my life. I guess I should leave the bathroom and drink before going to see the Lord. I open the bathroom door and walk straight for the bedroom. I know Cain is in the bedroom getting dressed to be presentable and I didn't dress to great the Lord. I just put on my bathrobe on until Cain got up and told me what he had planned. I step into his room and I turn to my wardrobe. As much as I love him and his body, I will not let him know that because I hate his lifestyle.

I change and turn to look at him. He pulls me close to his body and drags me out of his bedroom. He drags me out of his chambers and towards the audience chamber. I jerk my arm out of his hold, straighten up my clothes, and walk into the audience chamber with Cain a few steps behind me. I stop in front of the stand and look up at the Lord. I don't let anything show on my face as he smiles down at me. He is lucky I'm even here because I rather go back into the bathroom and never come out again.

"My Lord, you called," I state in an even voice.

"I did indeed. Tell me, have you conceived Cain's child?" asks the Lord.

"I know Cain would prefer if I said no, and I rather say no as well but then I would not be telling the truth. I conceived his child last night" I remark and wait for someone to talk.

"I am glad that you are being honest. I'm hurt that you do not wish to be carrying Cain's child and that you would rather be dead than here. In time you might change your mind, until then you are not to leave your chambers without Cain beside you" speaks the Lord smiling slightly.

"Hurt my ass, my Lord. You have already restricted me from going above ground and now you restrict me from leaving his chambers without a bodyguard. I would say that you don't trust me but you have good reason not to. I shall obey but be warned I will fight in any way I can against everything" I bark out before turning and walking out of the audience chamber.

"Are you a fool? Get back in there and apologize," growls Cain grabbing my arm.

"If you care so much about it, you go apologize for me. I will not lie down and play dead. I have honor and pride and I will not go down without a fight," I growl out yanking my arm from his grasp.

I run to his chambers and lock myself in his bathroom again. I really don't know why we have bathrooms down here maybe for the humans we bring down. I ignore him and the nurse that brings me medicine to give the baby what it needs. I will fight them all the way. Nothing will change my mind. I growl when the door unlocks and Cain opens it up. I crouch into a defensive position and snarl at him. He walks slowly into the room and places the medicine on the counter.

"Don't harm our child just because you don't want it. This child has a right to live as much as you and I do" speaks Cain.

"You have no right to live" I growl out but stand up and walk to the counter. "Out." I snarl as I take the pills and turn away from him.

"You can't live in the bathroom. Please come out of them" speaks Cain walking closer to me.

"I can't live in just your chambers either but I am forced to so why not just live in one room," I growl dodging his hands.

"Please, if you must stay in one room, please stay in our bedroom. It will be so much more comfortable for you. Besides our Lord is only restricting you because he fears other vampires might attack you and try to kill our child" speaks Cain walking closer to me.

"Your child, I don't have any rights to the kid and I never will. Everyone knows that the babies belong to the sire of the child and the mother has no rights unless the sire desires it" I growl out throwing the cup that the medicine came in at him.

"As if I would not let you have a say in our child's life. Now please come to the bedroom. I would feel so much better if you did" states Cain ignoring my childish behavior.

"Oh, so you are only thinking about your feelings instead of mine. That makes me feel so guilty that I'm not thinking about you, NOT. I don't care about your feelings, I'm stuck in an underground coven with no way to escape, bonded to you for life again, carrying your damn child. I just want to leave and never come back. I hate you and your way of life. I can't stand you and I want out" I scream at him pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door in his face. I lean against the door, so this way he can't come back in here without me moving first.

I close my eyes and try to get my breathing regulated so I don't hurt the child I'm carrying. I just hate the fact that I'm trapped here for a while. At least until I won't try to escape. I'm not stupid to try while underground still, and I have no way of trying to escape. I hate feeling trapped. I hate being here. I just want to get the hell out of here and never come back. Damn it all! Why did the damn Lord have to punish me like this? Why couldn't the damn Lord have just killed me? Why? Why must I be tortured like this?

"Shido, come on out of there. You can't stay in there forever. You will have to leave in order to eat and to take you medicine. Please Shido! Don't' make me use force" speaks Cain from the other side of the door.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I growl out dangerously low. "I don't want to put up with your fucking bullshit."

Cain pushes the door and me outward as he opens the door to get to me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to a standing position. I struggle to get my wrist free from his grasp but his grip is strong and I just can't break it. He pulls me out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom. I struggle to get free, and back to the bathroom but Sora, and Lily show up and prevent me from struggling further. I growl and snap my fangs at Lily as she tried to grab my other wrist to help Cain pull me into the bedroom.

"Damn, he's dangerous," snaps Lily holding her hand close to her chest.

"Punish him Cain. You should be able to control you mate better than this. Remember to punish him twice, once for this and once for talking back to our Lord" speaks Sora keeping a safe distance from my mouth and teeth.

"Shut up Bitch! I don't care about that shit. Punish me all you want. If I lose this child it will be your heads and not mine," I growl out as Cain shoves me into the bedroom and shuts the door behind me.

I hear a click and know I have been locked in his damn bedroom. "You can't keep me in here forever. I'll have to be let out at some point, not unless you want me to puke all over your damn bed Cain," I growl out pounding my fists upon the door.

"You have to calm down and understand that everything will ease up on you after you stop thinking about trying to escape from me with our child" speaks Cain. "Your mind is wide open to mine and I know every single thought you have and had."

"Stay out of my mind" I yell out moving to sit on the bed before lying down.

I'm stuck and he can hear my thoughts. Damn him! Damn this bond! Damn mating with him! I can never escape from this mess. I guess Cain does have a point, if I stop thinking about wanting to escape and just except that I will forever be trapped with Cain, they will give me more freedom. I curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep because I have to give up hope of leaving Cain again.

When I wake up, I can feel Cain's body wrapped around mine to keep me in place while we slept. I jerk away from him and untangle myself from his body. I have to pee and I will most likely throw up while in the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I make sure to lock the door because I don't want Cain coming in.

He needs to stop treating me like a little kid and needs to be protected at all times. I sit down on the tile floor after flushing the toilet. I'm tired and just want to rest. I pull down some towels, play them on the floor in a lump, and lay my head down on it. Using a towel as a blanket as I drift off back to sleep. I must not have been sleeping for a while because I'm just so damn tired right now. I know the child will be taking up a lot of my energy and I won't be able to do much of anything but that doesn't mean I won't fight Cain.

He will not control me! I will not let him control me! I don't care if I am to be punished or killed. As long as I can leave this place behind, I don't care how or what happens to me. My life means nothing now that everyone I know is dead and love is dead. I wake up to some voices not that far from me. I had thought I locked myself in the bathroom. Cain must have the key and unlocked the door and put me back in his damn bed.

"I will not punish him" growls Cain. "I don't care about what he has done. Our Lord has forgiven him because he understands what is being taken away from Shido. Shido no longer has a life outside of our child and me. Our Lord understands and so don't I. No one should have to live like Shido is forced to. I don't regret bringing his back, but I just wish he would stop fighting and then he wouldn't have to live like this. But I know that is wishful thinking on my part."

"He almost bit me. I demand he gets punished for it" growls Lily.

"It is not fair to the other pregnant Vampires if he gets away with not being punished," barks Sora.

"And what neither of you understand is that just by being here, in this very room until after the child is born is punishment enough for him," remarks Cain. "He hates it here, he wants nothing to do with this place ever, and being here punishes him."

"Shut up" I say opening the door and leaning against the doorway. "Just shut the hell up. What do any of you know about being punished? NOTHING, So JUST SHUT THE HELL UP and LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE." I turn around, close the door behind me, and crawl back onto the bed and under the covers.

I feel sick to my stomach and I don't think it has anything to do with being pregnant. I can feel the tears pour down my face. I can't believe they think they know what is happening to me. They think they can understand what I am going through. They will never know how I feel because they will never go through what I am forced to go through. I cry myself back to sleep because I just can't seem to stay awake for a long time right now. Maybe the baby is taking all my energy and will kill us both?

The next time I wake up is to the soft voice of people in the bedroom. I can tell they are talking about me. It must be a nurse or something by the sound of her voice. "What is wrong with Shido?" asks Cain's voice. I can tell that he is sitting beside me, running a hand through my hair to keep himself calm. I don't move to let him or the nurse know I am awake to hear this. Although I don't doubt that Cain already knows I'm awake.

"He has a fever, and I know just where he got it. I can't believe they didn't give him a check up when he was retrieved from the coffin. It is well known that all vampires that come from the coffin after being in one for a month or more comes out with a fever. It's a blood fever. He should have been given a huge amount of blood instead of a small amount. He's dying" speaks the nurse. "He's dying because he is lacking the blood he needs to keep his body and the baby both alive. It seems his body has decided to give what blood he has to the baby, to keep it alive and now his own body is slowly dying. I would say, not even a couple minutes after he gives birth to the child will he die."

"Is there anything we can do to make sure that doesn't happen?" asks Cain, pain in his voice for the first time since I've known him.

"Yes, he will need blood. He will need two different types of blood. We will give him blood every few hours, human blood that is" speaks the nurse and I almost snarl at the woman because I want nothing to do with drinking human blood. "When it comes time for him to feed, you will give your own blood. This blood will keep the child from stealing anymore than necessary blood from Shido."

"Will this be for the entire time he is pregnant?" asks Cain.

"Yes, but don't worry, he'll be too weak to fight back the entire time. So even though he will struggle the best he will be able to do is scream our ears off" speaks the nurse moving around the room. "Please, prepare him for the first dose of human blood."

"Don't touch me," I scream moving weakly away from the nurse and more into Cain. "Please, Cain, please, don't let her give me human blood. Please, if I must have blood, give me animal blood."

I plead with Cain, hopping he gives me what I want but knowing that he will not do as I plead. Cain wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap. He wraps his legs around mine and pins my arms to my side. I struggle weakly in his arms to get away from him and the nurse as the nurse picks up a big needle and draws blood into the needle. I know that the blood will go right into my veins and not pass through my lips but it will be as if I took that blood from a human myself.

After a few minutes of struggling against them, I give up and just let the blood flow through my body. I'm too weak to truly fight against them and I have never won a fight against Cain yet. I will just have to live with the fact that I need human blood to keep my body alive. Why couldn't he be happy with the baby surviving and just let me die? I want nothing to do with him, even if my resolve to leave him is weakening, it doesn't mean I want to be with him. I think the baby is doing this, making me think things I normally would never think. Ok, so normally after I started hating him would ever think. Right now, I just want to curl around his body and sleep, or at least that is what my urges are telling me to do.

I watch the nurse pull the needle out and move away from my line of sight. I take my chance to curl myself around Cain's body, making sure that there is no way they can feed me anymore blood or remove me from Cain without hurting me and the baby. I just want to sleep curled around Cain for a few hours. Cain sighs but does not move to retract me from where I am. I yawn as my eyes start to shut of their own accord.

"I'll be back in four hours to give him another dose of blood. Let us hope that he is still sleeping when it happens. The baby is taking too much from him, so we need to help him without too much of a struggle. Two hours after the next dose of blood, he needs to feed from you Cain" speaks the Nurse.

I don't know why I can hear her, when I believe I'm asleep. "Of course, we shall be here" speaks Cain pulling me further into his arms. I don't resist as much if I were awake or with my full powers. I let his breathing lull me into a deeper sleep and I knew nothing more until I woke up a few hours later with a needle in my arm. I don't bother opening my eyes or even moving from the spot I'm in. I know what is happening right now, and I don't have the energy to fight them. I do know that I am hungry and that means I will be feeding from Cain as soon as the damn nurse leaves.

I know that as soon as I get my strength back, I will be fighting against everyone again. I am hoping and praying it is before the child is born or I'll have a very good reason to be nice to the father of the child. I won…For a second there, I started to wonder what gender the baby will be. Let me remind myself right now, _**THAT**_ I don't care what gender the baby is. That baby is going to keep me here, chained to Cain forever, if I don't find a way out of it soon. I don't even know how much longer I can keep Cain from hearing all of my thoughts. It is getting tougher to maintain as the baby is taking everything away from me.

The nurse leaves, Cain lets me open my eyes on my own, knowing all along that I had been awake for a small amount of time. I growl as he moves me about like a doll, so that I can reach his neck vein, the oh-so-tasty vein that he wants me to drink from. I ignore the vein right next to my mouth and close my eyes again. I am going to try to resist drinking from him for as long as my will stays strong. I know I will not resist him for very long, so I'm going to try to hold out for as long as possible. "_Drink_" whispers Cain into my ear, _"It'll help, and you'll get stronger_." I moan out in pain, trying to ignore the way his voice invites me in to drink from him.

"_Drink, my beloved, drink from me," _whispers Cain, his breathe ghosting over my skin making me shiver.

"No" I moan out, trying to resist him for as long as I can.

"_You must drink form me" _whispers Cain, I moan as he puts my head right next to his neck, next to the vein with the blood that is being pushed throughout his body.

Oh, how I wanted it. I wanted to drink his blood so much it hurt. _Then drink my love._ His voice whispers into my mind. I must have let my barrier down. My fangs grow of their own accord, my mouth opening as I move to pierce his skin. My fangs sinking into the vein as the blood gushes out and into my mouth. I swallow the blood, loving the feeling of the blood washing down my throat in warm splashes. A few minute go by before my fangs shrink and I lick up the left over blood as his wound heals. I rest happily in his arms for a little while, letting his soothing words wash over my relaxed and taxed body for the first time in a long time. I jerk away from him, once I return to my senses and curl into a ball as feeling of betrayal move around in my mind. I can't believe I willing let myself do _**that**_.

I should have fought harder instead of giving into him at the call of his blood. Damn, his blood is still what I crave the most above all else. I thought, I had gotten over that, but it seems that his blood is still the most precious to me. It is only another way to draw me back in for good, another way to chain me to Cain for the rest of my life. I don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen to me. I groan as the blood flows through my veins giving me a little bit more strength than I had before. I uncurl and my left hand moves on its own grasping Cain's hand tightly as pain starts from my heart and spreads. This happens when a vampire is denied blood from himself or someone else denies him blood. I curl around Cain, only because he is the nearest hard yet soft surface around me.

I don't move from my spot after the pain is gone because I'm too comfortable. I should be terrified, that I am comfortable curled around Cain. I shouldn't be letting this happen. At the same time, I'm tired of fighting against Cain. I'm so damn tired of fighting against what I feel. There are many issues that we do not agree on, but life still moves on for the both of us. I don't know if I should get used to this way of life. For I fear that if I do get comfortable living here with Cain. I will fall back into loving him without restraint and I will trap myself here beside him forever. I don't know if I can live by their rules, laws, and way of life. I find humans can be our companions and not just our food.

I fall asleep within his arms and don't wake up for a long time. I must have been so tired when I fell asleep because when I next open my eyes, Cain is feeding me more of his blood. I don't bother asking how long I have been asleep for because I truthfully don't want to know. Once I finish drinking from him, he covers my body up and leaves the bedroom. He must have to work right now or else he would not be leaving me on my own. I strain to listen to what is happening on the other side of the door.

"How is he?" asks our Lord.

"He is getting better and the child is doing fine" speaks Cain calmly. "I'm afraid he will not be up to doing any kind of Coven work until a few months after our child is born."

"I must admit, I have no plans for him to work for the Coven," remarks our Lord. "I want him to raise your child and live happily among us. I only came down because Lily and Sora would not leave me alone about Shido needing to be punished for almost biting the two of them."

"I see, what do you plan to do to Shido for it?" asks Cain.

"Nothing" replies our Lord. "He is being punished enough as it is. I like Shido. He is the only one who dares to talk to me as if he is my equal. He is not afraid to say what is on his mind and I admire him for that. I wish more vampires where like him. Almost all vampires underneath the Lord has gone soft. Back before I even became the Lord, it was natural to fight against the Lord, and other Coven members if one believed they were being punished unfairly. Nowadays, no one dares to go against the Lord for fear of death. Such a sad day to see, that is way Shido gets away with much more than the others because he is the only on not afraid to speak his mind."

"I'm glad to hear that my Lord. I have been hearing a rumor that you were going to kill Shido after he gave birth to our child," remarks Cain.

"No, never. Now Mike on the other hand. I have the perfect punishment for him. I wish to speak to Shido as soon as he is well. I wish to ask him if he wishes to kill Mike for trying to stake yet another claim on you, who is already mated to Shido" speaks our Lord before I hear is footsteps take their leave of our rooms.

Shit! I am no calling Cain's rooms ours. Great, what is next that I stop denying that I love Cain. I can't, won't let that happen. I cannot trap myself here a second time around. I uncurl and look around the room, trying to figure out which side of the bed I'm on. If I can make it to the bathroom without Cain catching me would be a miracle. Although, I know that is something that will never happen. I replace my head and close my eyes as the door opens and in walks Cain. "My Shido, it seems picking you as my mate was the right choice from the beginning. Sleep Shido, all will be well in a few months time," whispers Cain into my ear.

I fall back to sleep. I just want to stay asleep forever. I know that can never happen. A few months is all it's going to take for the baby to grow.

Time speeds up:

I'm in labor and it hurts like hell. I want to faint and not have to put up with all this pain and vampires running around screaming. I black out a few times because the pain. At one point, I think I heard a baby crying. I wake up to three people talking and a child crying softly. I try to sit up but I'm still in pain. "Wha...t's going on?" I try to ask them.

Cain moves into my view with a baby in his arms. He hands me the child and smiles as I cradle my baby for the first time. He looks so beautiful, green eyes, and blond hair with purple highlights. "You are still weak, so please take it easy," whispers Cain in my ear.

"He needs to be punished after he heals" snaps Lily coming into view.

"I will not" speaks our Lord.

"Why talk about me when I am in the room?" I ask them. "What did I do to be punished Lily. Only thing I can remember doing is trying to bite you while pregnant. If our Lord says he is not punishing me it must be because I have already been punished."

"Not enough" shrieks Lily stomping her feet.

"Be gone," commands our Lord and she swiftly leaves the room. "You are no longer being confined to the Underground; you are allowed to go above. Please take care of yourself and your family." Our Lord leaves the room, leaving Cain, the baby, and me alone.

"Boy or Girl?" I ask him.

"Boy" answers Cain.

"Have you named him?" I ask Cain, looking at him.

"No, I wanted us to name him together," answers Cain moving to sit beside me on the bed.

"I haven't thought of a name to call him" I reply truthfully to Cain.

"That is alright, I have a few names you may pick from if you wish. Armand, Stefano, or Ceil" smiles Cain.

I still can't say I love him, even though I have stopped denying in within my heart. I just can't tell him that or that I am very happy about everything. Cain has changed, along with me because of our son. He is the greatest gift, I could have ever gotten. I will never trade him in for my freedom from Cain. I can't bear to be far from my son. Cain is always around and loves being a father. His way of thinking has also changed. He no longer thinks we should rule the world but do the best we can to keep our son as safe as possible.

Our son is now four years old and is very smart young vampire. He takes my side in thinking we should only take what need and leave the humans alive. Cain can read all of my thoughts now and I don't try to block him. Our son has done wonders on our relationship. Opened Cain's eyes to why I couldn't stand his way of thinking and opened my eyes to why Cain chose me over millions others he could have chosen from.

"Armand, time to go in. the sun will be coming up in a few minutes" I shout to our son as Cain stands up beside me. He wraps his arms around my waist and together as a family, all three of us go underground for the day.

Alright, my biggest one-shot ever and it's posted. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the time skip and not much detail on the birthing but I felt that this was going to become too large if I didn't stop it somewhere.

Later!


End file.
